El bebe de Bielorrusia
by Sr.5
Summary: Bielorrusia esta embarazada y no sabe quien es el padre, ese cerdo capitalista, ese esclavo o su querido hermano...
1. Prologo

Hola! jeje verán este es mi primer fanfic (creo que se les dice así jeje) y bueno maso menos es algo que se me ocurrio y quería escribirlo para ustedes, me inspire en un sueño que tuve y en ese capitulo donde el señor Rusia presenta a sus hermanas y otro mas con China y Japón xD jajaja espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya mientras que el resto es mio je

PD:Si les gusta lo continuare saludos!

PD2: Criticas constructivas please

El bebe de Bielorrusia

Prologo

Aun no podía creerlo, se negaba a procesar que eso era real, que el se encontraba en esa clínica de obstetricia esperando a ser atendido, pero lo que definitivamente no podría creer jamas en la vida era que estaba allí con Natasha -si, así es, con su hermanita (perturbadora) Natasha-.Y no lo hubiera creído de no ser porque se magullo exageradamente el brazo izquierdo de tanto pellizcarse para poder despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Aun recordaba cada detalle desde el inicio de esa pesadilla

- Inicio Flashback -

Rusia, como siempre, venia huyendo de Bielorrusia y se encontraba escondido en su habitación mientras que veía como su hermanita arañaba y destrozaba la puerta para poder entrar, típica escena diaria para el de no ser porque esta vez su hermana no estaba tan espeluznante como siempre, y se dio cuenta de eso una vez que destrozo la puerta cayendo esta y en vez de saltar hacia Ivan como si no hubiera mañana le entrego 3 test de embarazo, si, 3 test de embarazo que daban positivo.

-..hermano...

-ahhh!.. aléjate!..aléjate!.. oh espera, ¿Que es esto hermana?

Como se lamentaba haberle echo esa pregunta, en el fondo el suspiraba pensando que si tal vez no hubiera preguntado todo esto no hubiera pasado..

-..hermano..yo..son..estoy embarazada de hermano!

- Fin Flashback -

-¡32!.. Braginski?-Dijo una enfermera llamándolos desde el pasillo

-Aquí! Braginski- dijo Natasha al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba

Le tomo del brazo y lo "literalmente" arrastro al consultorio donde les tocaba, para desagrado de ella con un polaco chiflado.

Chan chan chan! jeje sorry no soy muy buen escritor xD bueno espero que les haya gustado el pequeñísimo prologo, me disculpo jeje es que queria dejarle suspenso, en el prox capitulo habrán algunas sorpresasen fin un salu2 y les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño inicio xD y les agradeceré mucho mas si me dejan un review con su opinión/critica/apoyo/etc

shauu


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola aquí yo de nuevo je, y aunque no espere mucho e me aquí con el primer capitulo, por el momento lo he estado pensando y decidí (momentáneamente) que tal vez haga un capitulo por cada mes de gestación con las cosas que ocurrirán durante, y tal vez si me lo piden haga alguna referencia o dedique un capitulo a alguna pareja que quieran, solo no me pidan rochu please (haré una breve mención, tal vez un capitulo sobre esto) bueno sin mas que decir que esto continuo con la historia :D!.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya mientras que el resto es mio je.

Capitulo 1:El primer mes

Era un extraño día y no porque hubieran discusiones o insultos y zapatos voladores durante la junta, al contrario era extraño porque no había nada de eso, si, en la alborotada reunión de las naciones unidas increíblemente no discutían ni se peleaban, solamente se dedicaban a pasar de boca en boca (e incluso hasta pasaba por la boca de Alemania el "rumor" que se entero por su bruder y que incluso había llegado a hablar con su italiano) la poca información que sabían todos sobre el rumor, el embarazo de Bielorrusia. Es que era imposible no hablar de eso desde que se expandió el rumor, el echo de que estuviera embarazada era curioso y aterrador pero el pequeño toque de que fuera Ivan el padre lo hacia muy jugoso y hasta un poco gracioso. Cabe destacar que se difundió mucho mas rápido que cualquier enfermedad contagiosa lo que dejaba en claro que tristemente la junta se formaba por chismosos y anexos.

(N/A: cuando digo anexos me refiero a chismosos y demás gentes, osea las chusmas etc)

Había empezado como un día normal para Natasha, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano y su hermana ya sabían que esperaba un bebe, y empezó con su rutina diaria cuando debía ir hacia una junta ya sea de trabajo o de las naciones unidas, ya que si no se la pasaba espiando a su hermano, sin embargo dentro de unos meses ya no podría volver hacerlo, tal vez jamas lo volvería a hacer pero quien sabe. Se levanto, se aseo y vistió preparándose para dirigirse junto con su hermana Yekaterina y sorprendente mente con su hermano Vanya (en shock obvio) hacia el lugar donde se organizaba la reunión de las naciones unidas.

-(1.)Польский блин, блин ..- susurraba Natasha y rogando que le tragara la tierra al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención apenas entraron en la sala de la reunión, sin embargo ella se consideraba fuerte y aun mucho mas ya que su hermano la había acompañado y sorprendente mente para ella se había sentado a su lado cuando se dirigieron a los asientos, tristemente Ivan no había echo eso a voluntad, con el solo hecho de decir que estando en shock era muy manipulable no sorprende tanto que el se allá sentado a su lado, ademas no quedaban asientos disponibles ademas de esos 3 así que en shock o no tendría que sentarse allí, aunque pensándolo un poco es obvio que Rusia preferiría arrebatarle el asiento a alguno de los pobres Lituania, Estonia o Letonia e incluso era capaz de sentarse en el suelo para no sentarse junto a su hermana estando consciente pero eso no viene al tema.  
-Orden!, la reunión de hoy va a empezar-Dijo Alemania intentando que todos se centraran en la reunión y dejaran de hablar sobre el tema  
-Hoy vamos a tratar la proposición de América de construir un McDonald en cada esquina del mundo para acabar con el hambre, también trataremos la proposición de Islandia de reducir la contaminación de las fabricas para evitar un mayor derretimiento de los polos y por ultimo escucharemos el resumen de la situación monetaria mundial por parte de Austria y debatiremos una solución, ahora por favor América prosigue-  
América:-Oe aquí viene el turno del Hero!, como el Hero que soy no puedo permitir que pasen hambre así que opino que todos deberían darme dinero a mi y construir McDonald en sus países para acabar con el hambre!-  
Japón:-Hai, estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san -  
Suiza:-Joder Japón da tu propia opinión-  
Francia-Oe América como es que Anglaterre puede salir con un cabeza hueca como tu? -  
Y así estallo el alboroto que tanto se extrañaba en la reunión de las naciones unidas excepto por el pequeño detalle de que la mayoría de las miradas se centraban en Bielorrusia y el shockeado Rusia, por cierto que pensara el pobre en esos momentos?

- Inicio Flashback -  
Rusia volvía ebrio y realmente triste (si, estaba ebrio -teniendo en cuenta que tenia una fuerte resistencia a la bebida- e increíblemente mostraba una profunda tristeza que nadie habría notado de no ser porque esta se colaba por los vidriosos ojos violetas, mientras mantenía su sonrisa infantil y a decir verdad un Rusia a en ese estado da mucho mas miedo que uno en modo psicópata) desde la casa de china, lo que le había dicho aun retumbaba en sus oídos como si estuviera gritándole en sus oídos  
China:-Aléjate aru!.. no quiero volver a verte!..- le dijo china mientras le tiraba un jarrón a su cabeza, esperando ilusamente que esto lo dañara.  
Rusia:-Pero Yao.. porque no quieres ser uno con Rusia? pensé que me querías!-  
China:-Jamas podre querer a un psicópata como tu aru!-  
..Jamas podre querer a un psicópata como tu!..  
...Jamas podre querer a un psicópata como tu!...  
...Jamas podre querer a un psicópata como tu!...  
Esa frase, esa maldita frase no dejaba de martirizarlo mientras se dirigía entre la nieve y los arboles pelados hacia su casa...  
La cosa no mejoro cuando entro a su casa y se dio cuenta que Yekaterina no estaba, lo que hizo que le tomara por sorpresa el salto de Bielorrusia encima de el con su característico -..hermano..Cásate!...Cásate!..Cásate!-  
Pero, extrañamente los efectos del alcohol eran tales que no le importo e inclusive se dejo llevar...  
Grave error, es lo que se dio cuenta que había cometido cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente junto a Natasha en su cama, obviamente desnudos los 2 indicando claramente -aunque el quisiera negar- que habían tenido sexo.

1 Semana después...  
-..hermano...

-ahhh!.. aléjate!..aléjate!.. oh espera, ¿Que es esto hermana?

Como se lamentaba haberle echo esa pregunta, en el fondo el suspiraba pensando que si tal vez no hubiera preguntado todo esto no hubiera pasado..

-..hermano..yo..son..estoy embarazada de ti hermano!

- Fin Flashback -

-Bueno, creo que seguiremos con la solución sobre el tema planteado por Rhoderick, pero por ahora un receso de media hora- dijo Alemania.  
Al fin!, podría alejarse de todas esas miradas acosadoras y podría tener una "platica" con el querido polaco pensó Natasha.  
-AHHH!.. POR FAVOR, COMO QUE NO QUISE HACERLO! NO LO HAGAS!-Gritaba el pobre Feliks en el baño mientras Natasha le amenazaba con rajar su garganta  
-Debiste pensarlo antes de decirle a medio mundo (literalmente) que estoy embarazada de hermano-  
-Por favor!.. yo... yo... como que.. como que.. ya se! como que te prometo hacerte una paciente permanente en mi consultorio! si eso!y.. y.. te.. como que te daré privilegios!..-  
Natalia le dedico una pequeña risa sombría y solo por curiosidad nomas le pregunto  
-Y se puede saber que significa eso?-  
-Que.. que.. que te atenderé cuando tu quieras.. si! eso! y.. y que no te haré esperar y como que.. como que prometo no decir nada mas sobre tu embarazo lo prometo por favor no lo hagas!-Le respondió sollozando un pobre Feliks, a lo que Natasha sonrió satisfecha y le soltó.  
-Vale, pero mas vale que lo hagas o..-Le dedico una de esas miradas que solo Natasha podría dar, de esas que te congelaban la sangre y te hacían preguntar si eso realmente representaba a un país o a un demonio-ya sabes lo que haré- le dijo mientras lamia su cuchillo lascivamente y finalmente salio del baño en busca de su Vanya, del futuro padre de su bebe.

Bueno sorry jeje hasta allí llegue porque creo que la imaginación se me fue para otra historia que es sufin, bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y lamento que sea tan corto jeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor denme un review T-T xD bueno pos salu2 a y por cierto acepto ideas que quieran aportar.

(1.)=Maldito polaco, maldito sea.. (según el traductor de google)


	3. Capitulo 2

Holas como están aquí estoy yo trayendo el 2 capitulo de "el bebe de Bielorrusia" (XD sorry no se me ocurrió mejor así que elegí algo directo como titulo) espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer, y muchas mas gracias si me dejan un review :D!

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya mientras que el resto es mio

Capitulo 2: Reflexiones y Recuerdos

Natalia caminaba por los pasillos del viejo edificio de Munich donde cabía lugar la reunión buscando a su hermano, pero era obvio por su mirada perdida que en su mente no buscaba a su Vanya sino que trataba de (sin éxito) aclarar sus ideas y tratar de no pensar en lo que paso esa noche...

Pero era imposible, tan imposible como que ella dejara de amar a su hermano, tan imposible como que los pechos de Ucrania no rebotaran cuanto hacia aerobics, le era imposible no pensar que tal vez.. solo tal vez.. su querido hermano no fuera el padre de la vida que ahora crecía en su vientre, tal vez...

- Inicio Flashback -

-Hermano...vamos, se uno conmigo... cásate!..cásate!..cásate!-repetía Natalia mientras rasgaba la puerta de la habitación donde sollozaba un pobre Ivan junto a un lituano se había visto encerrado con el cuando trataba de limpiar y para su mala suerte totalmente a oscuras puesto que Rusia había apagado la luz creyendo que así su hermana no lo encontraría. No era que le preocupara que Ivan intentara violarlo, ya que de por si era obvio que el ruso estaba enamorado de Yao (y si alguna vez había intentado violar a alguien es obvio que solo había sido el pobre chino), solo le preocupaba que Natalia o cualquiera que lo viera allí pensara algo equivocado a lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Si, la inclinación sexual de Lituania se había puesto en duda debido a ciertas fotos que le saco Polonia besándolo mientras el dormía y el pobre no quería que se siguiera hablando sobre eso ni dar mas para hablar sobre el tema.

-Aléjate!..por favor!..vete!..vete!..-gritaba Rusia, la verdad es que parecía la típica escena de todos los días, a excepción de que se encontraba el pobre lituano metido en ella

-"CRACK"-Y cayo la puerta hacia abajo mientras Ivan gritaba y agarraba a Toris con fuerza

-Ugh!..Señor Rusia por favor!..no puedo respirar!-Gritaba el lituano mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro para no quedarse sin aire y sin pulmones hasta que Ivan lo lanzo hacia Natalia y aprovechando la confusión de esta al tener al otro encima huyo despavorido como siempre que le perseguía su perturbadora hermana.

-(1.)Выйдите из валового слуга не выше!-Le grito Natalia empujando a Toris y tratando de seguir a su hermano pero cayo en decepción al darse cuenta de que su querido Vanya se encontraba ya demasiado lejos, si, porque por increíble que parezca Natalia parecía haberse cansado, es mas se había dejado caer de rodillas junto al marco de la puerta y empezó a llorar, no como uno piensa que lloraría Bielorrusia (osea como un demonio chillando o algo peor) sino que lo hacia de una manera increíblemente dulce, casi hasta como una colegiala que lloraba por un amor que se fue.

-Se..señorita..Bie..Bielorrusia..p..pperdoneme..-Le dijo Toris, aun no se había dado cuenta de que Natalia se encontraba llorando hasta que esta se volteo, y aun que no se lo creía, ella le estaba sonriendo. Vaya que era una pena ver como aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro derramaban esas lagrimas, y Toris casi podría jurar que estaba frente a un ángel al ver como el efecto de la luz que entraba a la oscura habitación le resaltaba en el cabello platinado haciéndolo ver tan puro y radiante, vaya que disfrutaba de esa visión pero salio de su hechizo apenas Bielorrusia se levantaba del suelo.

-Ven..-le ordeno Natalia para luego agarrarlo y prácticamente arrastrarlo consigo misma.

-pp..pero señorita.. Bie..Bielorrusia.. yo aun..te.. tengo cosas..qu.. que hacer!..-Tartamudeo Toris al verse arrastrado por la Bielorrusa mientras se ponía como un tomate de España (o de echo peor pero no tenia una paleta de colores para comparar así que digamos que ese era su color).

-Cállate y acompáñame-le volvió a ordenar solo que esta vez le dirigió una de esas miradas al estilo "PsicoNati" que acompañada junto con esa sonrisa hizo que este cerrara la boca como si se la hubieran cosido.

Aun no entendía porque había arrastrado al confundido y ligeramente atemorizado Toris hasta el despacho de Ivan para luego ponerse a beber del vodka que tenia guardado Rusia (ella sola bebía obvio, jamas le daría a probar una sola gota de esa delicia a un слуга como Toris).

Vaya que era una chica muy extraña incluso cuando no espiaba a su hermano, no se le ocurría mejor manera de tortura para Toris que beber de esa delicia en frente de el y dejar que esta se vierta sobre su vestido, marcando su cuervo, esas hermosas y juveniles curvas, aunque pensándolo bien, vaya que Toris sufría pero debido a un bulto entre sus piernas que había empezado a crecer. Pero algo empezó a ir raro mientras esta seguía bebiendo trago tras trago de vodka...

De repente Toris dejo de tener el cabello largo y marrón para tener un pelo corto y platinado, que extraño hasta incluso sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un color amatista mientras que su boca, sus labios, cambiaban a una infantil sonrisa. Vaya, ella siempre había creído que tenia resistencia para el alcohol, sin embargo allí estaba, imaginándose que Toris era su Vanya y este le miraba lascivamente mientras se relamía los labios. ¡Pero que diablos!, si tenia una fantasía así no la iba a desaprovechar y salto hacia el lituano mientras este caia al suelo debido a la repentina sorpresa (para nada desagradable).

Era el cielo! es lo único que se repetía Toris mientras Natalia se iba restregando y desvistiendo junto a el en el suelo del despacho, definitivamente se habia muerto pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo como había estirado la pata, siempre y cuando pudiera tenerla a ella, a su ne (2.)kaip subtilus sidabro gėlė junto a el, demostrándose amor mutuamente, aunque en realidad solo fuera Toris el que hacia eso por amor puesto que Natalia solo lo hacia porque el alcohol le hacia creer que lo estaba haciendo con su amado, no con ese слуга.

-ahh..mmph..uhh..sigue..mas..mas..- Gemía y repetía la Bielorrusa mientras que Toris la penetraba, el se sentía como en el cielo pero lamentablemente bajo de el al darse cuenta de que lo único que sabia era lo básico que le había enseñado Estonia. Y sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo aquella vez

"-Y recuerda Toris lo único que debes hacer es meter y sacar, meter y sacar, el resto lo aprenderás por experiencia propia-"

Tenia razón, le había enseñado lo básico y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de aprender no la iba a desperdiciar, empezó a acariciar torpemente los pechos de Natalia (que aunque no eran tan generosos como los de su hermana, realmente era el cielo) y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al pensar "vaya, si esto es el cielo, los pechos son las nubes" mientras empezaba a pellizcar suavemente esos pezones color crema ligeramente mas oscuros que esa suave piel, vaya si que era el cielo, bueno lo hubiera sido de no ser porque cuando intento besar a Bielorrusia no pudo soportar el sabor a alcohol puro de su boca, lo que le daba a ese acto un ligero toque de vulgar, dejándolo como un simple ataque de lujuria, cuando para el era una demostración de todo su amor, lastima que el único que amaba de ellos dos en ese momento era el y no Natalia.

-umpf..sigue..casi..mas-Gemía Natalia mientras Toris se esforzaba por tratar de dárselo, mientras que sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca, ya casi podía sentirlo, sentir que dejaba su semilla en la tierra fertil de su amada. No tardaron mucho mas en finalmente acabar, Toris lo hizo primero y Natalia después al sentir esa sensación cálida en su interior.

Ella despertó en su cama al día siguiente y se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que había pasado había sido real, si ella realmente había echo lo que creía que había echo o solo había sido un sueño, pero no se iba a quedar pensando en su cama si lo fue o no así que dio prácticamente un salto desde su cama y se fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar al lituano pero apenas lo vio no supo que decir, o siquiera que hacer ya que no sabia como abordar algo así pero, al diablo lo haría de una vez, se dirigió decidida hacia Lituania y le planto en cara.

-Ey tu, слуга dime que paso ayer- le ordeno

-S..señorita Bi..Bielorrusia ¿Qu...que ocurre?-le pregunto el exaltado lituano de la forma en que lo había enfrentado sin siquiera saber el porque

-¿Que ocurrió ayer?-le dijo fríamente al Toris que sintió repentinamente un escalofrió

-Bu..bueno..us..usted se..se puso algo.. eb..ebria y..y..-Lituania no siguió porque creía que se desmayaría debido a la cantidad de sangre que se le subió al rostro de golpe, sonrojándose violentamente

- Fin Flashback -

-No, no, no..- negaba angustiosa mente Bielorrusia mientras paseaba por ese pasillo que le empezaba a parecer interminable, de echo no entendía como pero parece que se había perdido.-Genial..-¿Que mas le podría pasar ahora ademas del hecho de estar embarazada, no saber quien es el padre, y ahora estar perdida en un horrible y antiguo lugar de Munich?, pero luego de meditarlo un poco decidió seguir paseando por aquel lugar, a fin de cuentas tarde o temprano se encontraría con alguien.

-Dios..tipo como que eso fue.. escalofriante..-Dijo Feliks soltando un suspiro mientras salia del baño donde antes le había amenazado Bielorrusia, ciertamente también se preguntaba como es que se había esparcido tan rápido la noticia o mas bien rumor de que Bielorrusia estaba en cinta, así que decidió averiguar preguntándole al Lituano a quien le dijo.

-Hola liet, tipo como que, sigues embobado, pero tipo como que seria super cool si me dijeras a quien le dijiste sobre ya sabes..-le dijo el polaco sacudiéndolo ligeramente para sacar al lituano de su trance, es que había estado así desde que se entero de que Bielorrusia estaba embarazada, es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que cabía la posibilidad de que el bebe fuera suyo.

-Uh?.. oh hola Polonia ¿Que necesitabas?-le pregunto ya medio salido de su trance

-Que tipo, como que me dijeras a quien le dijiste que Bielorrusia tendría un bebito-le dijo Polonia mientras hacia un ademan de emocionado creyendo que lo elegirían como madrina (si,como madrina) por ser el medico que atendió primero a Natalia.

-Oh claro disculpa, solo se lo dije a Estonia luego de que me llamaste-le dijo mientras que volvía a su trance solo que esta vez, empezaba a recordar cuando recibió la noticia.

- Inicio Flashback -

-"ring..ring..ring"-Sonaba el teléfono en la casa de la unión soviética y Toris corría literalmente hacia el teléfono (ya que al Señor Rusia no le gustaba perderse una llamada o mensaje alguno) lo tomo bruscamente y contesto.

-Casa del señor Rusia..ha..habla Lituania..-dijo algo nervioso el lituano temiendo que hubieran colgado (rogaba mentalmente que no fuera así ya que aun tenia frescas las llagas de su castigo anterior)

-Liet!,como que no te vas a creer esto!, Bielorrusia esta embarazada! tipo como que es una locura no crees?-le grito en la oreja al lituano pero a este no le importo, digo a quien le importaría una simple molestia en el oído teniendo en cuenta que ahora sabes que seras padre y que sera con la persona que amas, o eso pensó el lituano que pego un salto de alegría mientras que dejaba el teléfono colgado y corría a contárselo a sus hermanos.

-Estonia!, al fin te encuentro!..uf..que carrera..-dijo Toris tomando aliento luego de la carrera que hizo buscando a Estonia y a Letonia.

-¿Que pasa Toris?, estas muy agitado, tranquilízate, respira y dime que pasa- le pregunto preocupado Estonia al Lituano, era muy alarmante ver así de agitado a su hermano por lo que suponía que algo grave había pasado.

-yo..uff..yo..yo voy a ser padre..Natalia esta embarazada-dijo Lituania respirando y calmando su agitación

-Yo..erm..Lituania tu eres mi hermano.. y sabes que te quiero mucho.. por eso no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero..¿Porque crees que el bebe es tuyo? si Natalia siempre te rompe los huesos cuando le pides algo tan trivial como una cita, osea es difícil creer que intimaron para que tu fueras el padre..-le dijo muy serio Estonia, no quería que su hermano se decepcionara pero debía decirle la verdad o al menos hacerle verla.

-Es mio, yo lo se, es algo que no puedo explicar pero se que es mio.. por favor hermano solo cree en mi..-le dijo un ligeramente irritado Lituania, pero quien se creía el para decidir si era su hijo o no, pero a fin de cuentas era su hermano por lo que decidió no molestarse.

-Vale..si tu lo dices Lituania-soltó en un suspiro el resignado Estonia, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver tan contento a su hermano, le daba algo de esperanza, esperanza de que algún día saldrían de aquel infierno bautizado como URSS.

-Fin Flashback -

Polonia inflo los cachetes en tono infantil y soltó un suspiro, ahora quería preguntarle a Estonia, vaya como odiaba ser tan curioso pero era algo irresistible para el, que siempre quería saber todo. Bueno si quería saberlo entonces no debía perder tiempo puesto que apenas faltaban 10 minutos para terminar el descanso así que busco a Estonia y se acerco a el

-Est! tipo como que me contaron que tu le dijiste a todos sobre el rumor-dijo Polonia inflando los cachetes e intentando parecer enojado aunque la verdad era cómico

-¿Mm?¿De que hablas Polonia? yo solo se lo dije a Tino-le dijo Estonia algo indiferente pero a la vez ligeramente intrigado.

-¿Que le dijiste? se enteraron todos!-le reclamo al Estonio

-Bueno yo solo me lo encontré en el mercado, cuando hacia la compra semanal de víveres (50%víveres/50%vodka) y me lo encontré, bueno creo que hasta para ti es obvio que luego de charlar uno se cuenta cosas y sencillamente se me salio-dijo Estonia sin entender porque el otro le reclamaba.

-Como que se te salio, tipo que no es un gas!-Polonia parecía empezar a enojarse, así que el Estonio fingió que le llamaba Letonia y se alejo de allí. Polonia soltó un suspiro, no podía creer lo poco cool que podía ser Estonia al decirlo así nomas, debió ser mas discreto. Luego de preguntarle a Finlandia, intentar hacer un escándalo (tipo infantil) y alejarse de el como si le persiguiera el diablo al ver a Suecia acercarse con mirada amenazante, al fin sabia como es que se enteraron tan rápido.

_Toris le había dicho a Estonia_Estonia a Tino_Tino a Elizabeta_Elizabeta a Rhoderick y Gilbert (ese bocon que no era mas discreto como el)_y por ultimo Gilbert le contó a Francia y bueno es demasiado obvio que cuando se entero Francia se encargo de que medio mundo (literalmente) se enterara. Listo, sonrió infantil mente como un niño que acaba de resolver algo realmente difícil para su edad

-Bien termino el descanso es hora de proseguir con la reunión-empezó a llamar Alemania a las naciones pero se sorprendió de algo, todo había vuelvo como al principio, nadie peleando solo hablando del chisme y de la ahora ausente (porque se había perdido) Bielorrusia, y vaya que se sintió como un arco sin su flecha al no tener que gritar..inutil..

Por fortuna para el ligeramente deprimido (por su falta de utilidad) alemán, Francia decidió hacer de las suyas.

-Oe, Amerique tu no te mereces a Anglaterre gordo come hamburguesas!- le grito Francia mientras le tiraba un zapato

y así empezó la pelea, devolviendole ligeramente un toque de normalidad a la reunión de las naciones unidas.

-Uff..donde estoy..donde esta mi Vanya..(3.)дерьмо me perdí..-suspiro frustrada una perdida Bielorrusia que había estado vagando por el edificio sin encontrar a nadie y que finalmente había llegado a la terraza, Diablos! no entendía como se había perdido!, ella nunca se perdía, siempre encontraba el camino hacia su Vanya, solo que esta vez..mm..quizás no quisiera encontrar a su Vanya.

Cha chan! xD hola pues gracias por haber leído este capitulo y mil gracias mas si me has dejado un review :D! en fin espero que les haya gustado y que compense un poco el misero capitulo 1, este capitulo mas bien es de relleno sorry jeje pero es que sentí que tenia que escribir esto, nose como que le daba mas a la historia, y si ya se que me dirán que lo de Polonia no pinta nah pero nose quería ponerlo jeje por cierto también tal vez ponga algo de rochu en el próximo capitulo o empiece con los cambios de humor o porque no jaja con los antojos bueno en fin me gustaría que lo dijeran en la review ya que les escribo esto para su disfrute y quiero que la historia sea de su agrado ya pues sin mas que decir salu2 y review! :D.

PD: felices fiestas atrasadas :D!

(1.) Выйдите из валового слуга не выше!:Quitate de encima sirviente asqueroso!-(Ruso)

(2.) kaip subtilus sidabro gėlė:Mi no tan delicada flor de plata-(Lituano)

(3.) дерьмо:Mierda-(Ruso)


End file.
